Dreams
by spitfirelover
Summary: dreams inspire reality yet again so dose fate... thats it i really suck at summarys g reated t just in case please read and review


**Yeah people hope you like my story and all and to the people who I promised to make a sequel to Note to Self kill West I cant get it to flow rite so it will be up just very very late and I have an idea for a fan fiction but I cant image it so if u like challenge them PM me xD hope you like it **

**I don't own yj**

Wally pov  
I woke up in a room at the cave but not my room a different room then a light turned on and I saw a figure female defiantly female. She giggled and ran of course I ran after her. She ran into a room I followed her in. It was dark I turned on the lights it was Artemis wearing a green tank top and black underwear I couldn't help but smile but she didn't move. So I moved slowly and carefully moved towards her. I took one step forward and she did to and in seconds we were only centimeter away. Her lips so so close to mine I wish I would just kiss her already but instead she tippy toed to my ear and whispered "go for it wall-man, I dare you" and before I could say or do anything, I woke up.

My heart was racing faster and faster. That was the fifth time I had that dream, where i'm always getting so close to her but nothing actually happens. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Why cant I just tell her? Tell her I like her! I had realized I liked her for about three to four weeks ago but I just cant tell her I get all weird around her that I just cant! Augh! I need a snack!

Artemis pov  
I stood there in the hallway of my house not knowing how I got here if I spent the night at the cave for mission purposes but here I was in the middle of the hallway of my house staring at someone for what seemed like forever. It looked male so I'll go with that.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house" I asked firmly but he ran and I ran after him wanting answers but before I knew it we were in the middle of the street I was under a street lamp and he was just around the lighting, hiding in the shadows,

"Step into the light" I asked firmly I had braced myself for the worse but what I didn't expect was that it was, Wally.

"Hey ,beautiful" he said as he stepped into the light.

"Wally!?"

"Surprise to see me, babe" he said still getting closer

"Yes I am. You were in my house. Why?" he was still getting closer an hadn't answered me. Now only inches away from each other he reached and grabbed my arm bringing me closer.

"You tell me, beautiful" he says and leaning in for a kiss but I woke up.

I jolted to a sitting position my heart was racing and a slight blush to my cheeks. This is the fourth night in a roll with those stupid but not so stupid dreams. Ever since he stopped flirting with Megan and started paying more attention to me not that I mind it at all I actually like it but, now I am having these dreams and I cant get him out of my mind. Augh!  
"I need water."

Caves' Kitchen 12:20am

Wally being Wally had already ate three bananas, two energy bars, three going on four cans of coke and three slices of heated up pizza. Why is that not even food could take my mind off of her *sigh* he thought. And at that moment Artemis had walked in not noticing the red head stuffing his mouth with food. Really she had to come in…still not complaining cause come on look at what she's wearing a green tank top and really sort short how can I complain.

"Hey, beautiful" he said.

What was that she thought and turning around from the cabinets to notice Wally aw great just what I needed "Hey…Wally" she replied.

"You don't sound to happy to see me…what's up" she rolled her eyes at his statement and he just smirked.

"Just a weird dream and why are you up this late" she said turning around continuing her search for a cup.

"Same…what was your dream about" he asked.

"Um…a little personal there aren't we"

"Aw come on Arty tell me please" Wally said leaning on the island.

"Don't call me that and tell me yours first and maybe I'll tell you mine" she said with a smirk once she saw his face.

Wally blushed remembering he's dream, "Well…um…yeah lets not share dreams" he said shyly and she turned back to look for her cup.

"Found one!" she exclaimed.

"Found what" he asked curiously.

"a cup" she answered trying to reach the cup but couldn't reach it due to the fact Megan used her telepathy to put the dishes away in the upper part of the cabinet. Wally got up and walked to her to reach the glass for her since he was taller by like an inch and a half.

"Here" he said and handed her the cup.

"Thanks" she said if a smile.

"No prob, beautiful" he replied and a little blush shown on her cheeks while she poured and drank her water.

"So…"she said looking up to face him witch was her big mistake because as soon as she looked up she saw him staring right back at her. Green meeting grey she had almost dropped the glass cup until Wally grabbed her hands and tightened the grip on the cup and put in on the counter. And started leaning in closer and closer inches turned to centimeters apart. The closer they got the more and more they forgot about their surroundings.

And when their lips finally met it started off gentle and sweet but quickly turned to a hot and spicy kiss. Artemis' arms went automatically around his neck and his around her waist.

"Wow" he said when they finally came apart.

"Yeah…well we-I should go to bed already" she said softly.

"Yeah we should" and when she was about to leave but Wally pulled her back.

"Wal-umph" and he kissed her again but shorter than before.

"Good-night, beautiful"

"Good-night wal-man" and both took their leave.

When Wally was out of sight he ran outside and started to repeat "I kissed her! I kissed her! I kissed Artemis crock! Yahoo!" over and over until it was out of his system.

And over on the other side of the Mount Justice Artemis laid in her bed with a wide grin and her cheeks red.

**Thankz for reading and there may been a second chapter to this depends on the reviews and yeah review please :)**


End file.
